A Song She Sings
by Kafen
Summary: Sansa's escape from Littlefinger and her journey thereafter. Little did she know it would lead to someone she thought lost and that she would learn to sing with her own voice.
1. Chapter 1

She was Alayne Stone when she walked into Littlefinger's parlour. A maid of ten and five, soon to be sixteen, and no stranger to the evils of the world. But it was someone else who had experienced the most pain. Someone she put away, too scared to take her out.

So when the huge woman sitting at the table within Petyr's room inquired after a maid of ten a three, red of hair and named Sansa Stark, Alayne was present. Not Sansa.

"Oh there you are Alayne dear." Petyr announced as she walked through the door, curious and scared as to why he had summoned her at this hour. "This is Lady Brienne of Tarth. She is here searching for the lost Stark girl. Quite tragic, you have heard the stories I assume?"

"Yes father." She replied quickly. What in the seven hells was Petyr doing bringing her here then?

"Alayne is my natural daughter." He explained to the giant of a Lady as he drew Alayne in beside him and kissed her cheek. "I am so happy to have her here with me since, well, you know my late wife and I didn't have a chance." His expression changed to one of sadness, honest woe at what a horrible act had been committed. But Alayne knew the truth. Sansa, knew the truth.

The big Lady of Tarth did not, and that showed in her awkward, but compassionate expression. _Don't be fooled_. Sansa stark thought. In all honestly, the Lady dressed in mail reminded her of Arya. What Arya would have wanted to become: not robed in dresses or finery, reliant on some male. Sansa never had understood her, but now that someone like her sat before Sansa, she found herself missing her little nuisance of a sister. _What happened to you Arya?_

"But the hour is late, and I am sure you are very tired from your journey my Lady. Alayne, if you would escort Lady Brienne to the guest chambers and order her some hot food, I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"And for Pod?" The big Lady inquired. "My squire."

"Pod? He can't be Podrick Payne can he?" Petyr's eyes caught Sansa's, before she could change then back to Alayne's. "Used to squire for the traitor Tyrion, is that not correct?" Petyr continued.

"Yes, that is him."

"Hmm, interesting company to keep."

"Would you expect anything less from a woman like me, Lord Petyr?" The Lady defended herself. Yes, they would make a good, awkward pair.

Petyr chuckled. "I guess not. I'll have someone fetch him from the stables and set him up near the kitchens. And you'll be leaving on the morrow I suspect." Alayne knew that he was anxious to be rid of them now, seeing as how there was someone who would know Sansa's face, not just her hair.

"Yes, just as soon as we can refill our provisions." It looked like she was going to say something else, but decided against it.

"Very well. Alayne if you would." Petyr motioned to her as Lady Brienne stood to exit Petyr's chambers. "And hurry back dear, I have a gift for you." He smiled, and Alayne smiled back.

"Yes Father". But Sansa Stark was right below, dreading the thought of the two of them alone. Hoping that it would have nothing to do with the nights where he stole into her bedchambers and beneath her furs, murmuring her mother's name. Silent tears would be shed as his hands roamed around her body and she prayed to all the gods she knew, that it would stop. It would eventually, after he got his fill, and Sansa would be left, cold and shaking, curled up into a ball under her covers. She wanted nothing more than to push him away, but was too scared of the consequences. So day after day, she played the part of a loving daughter and knew she was just controlled by another monster.

Now here was a Lady looking for her, but she was too scared to even think to plan against Littlefinger. What would he do to her then? She remembered him throwing her aunt through the Moon Door, and the secrets she had learned of his treachery and lies. The things he would do to her. She shook at the very thought. _And no one is here to stand between us_, like the Hound said he would with Joffrey. _Do I dare go against him?_ The thought made her heart race. Was she ready to take on the man who seemed to have each of his little, twisted fingers in every part of the kingdom? She had to try, because she knew in her heart that if this opportunity passed, the long winter would come in full force and she would be forever imprisoned by a delusional man, only to be sold off for her title.

_My stupid title._ She made her decision.

"You must tired my Lady, but shall I call you a bath?" She asked the strange warrior woman walking beside her.

"I should probably. Seeing how there are not many opportunities along the road." The woman seemed exhausted not only in body, but in mind as well.

"You will continue looking for this Sansa Stark then? Even when winter is drawing in so quickly? The roads can't be safe." _Small talk_, she utilized the techniques of conversation Petyr had taught her._ I bet you never though I would use it against you._ She taunted the imagine of him in her mind.

"No, they're not," the large woman continued, "but I made a promise to Lady Catelyn Stark that I cannot break now."

"Oh." Sansa's breath hitched. "You are a very loyal woman. The Starks are traitors are they not? Wouldn't you do better to work for the Lannisters?"

Lady Brienne scoffed. "I serve Lady Catelyn Stark and her only. As for the Lannisters, I have no respect for them. Well… Most the them." A blush swept through her rather ugly face.

_Curious_, though Sansa. "You are very brave then. Have you had much luck on your quest?"

"I'm afraid not." She declared as Sansa opened the door to the guest chambers. "Thank you Alayne."

"You are very welcome." She replied as she rustled through spare papers on the desk.

"Did-" Lady Brienne started, unsure of whether or not to continue. "Did you ever see Sansa in your time at King's Landing?"

"Oh." Alayne laughed. "I'm not from King's Landing." She held up a paper with a note for Brienne to see.

**_ I'm from Winterfell._**


	2. Chapter 2

Brienne's eyes widened like saucers. "You're-" She began, but Sansa's hand flew to her mouth.

"Lord Petyr's natural daughter, yes." She filled in, in case any ears were near by. But Brienne's large hands had cupped Sansa's face and tears had filled her eyes. Then, to Sansa's great surprise, Brienne embraced her, drowning her in her large figure.

"It's you." She whispered almost silently, her eyes filled with wonder and joy. "It's really you."

Sansa held up a finger to her mouth in warning. No one could know. No one could even get a hint at what was really happening in the room. "I'll call for your meal and bath, will you be needing anything else?" She continued, frantically scribbling on another piece of paper.

**_Ask for a cloak._**

"Another cloak if you would. It's only getting colder and mine is much too small to be of any real comfort."

"Of course my Lady. Lord Petyr wishes you to have all you need to continue in your cause." She handed Brienne the paper again.

**_Tomorrow morning, have Pod create a distraction_**

**_outside the stables. You stay in. I will mount behind _**

**_you and under your cloak._**

**_Burn this._**

Sansa's eyes pleaded Brienne. She couldn't stay here with Littlefinger, where every night was a terror and she had no friend to confide in. _My Lady Mother trusted this Brienne. I can too. _Her resolve was solid, and adrenaline raced through her veins.

Brienne crossed the room and threw the incriminating price of paper into the fire as there was a knock on the door. A serving wench stood outside. "You called m'lady?"

"Yes." Announced Sansa, Alayne once more. "Lady Brienne here requires a bath and a good, hot, hearty meal. Quickly please, she must rest."

"Yes m'lady." And the girl was off.

Brienne drew near, her eyes confused, but willing. She nodded and Sansa mouthed "Thank you" before flew out the door. Now she had to face Petyr, and that thought was not a pleasant one. Putting Alayne firmly in place, she opened the door.

"Father…?" Lord Petyr was staring into the fire.

"Alayne my dear. Come here please." She crossed the room quickly and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You said you'd have a present for me. What's the occasion?"

"Your return to me!" He exclaimed and laughed when she wore a puzzled expression. "You're not tempted are you?" It was a question for Sansa. She was ready.

Sinking down onto his lap, she looked up at him with innocent eyes. "I'm safest with you." She kissed him then, so that he would not be able to read her lying face. It worked. He gathered her closer, eager to believe that he truly possessed what he desired: her heart.

After he was finished his kiss he gave her the present. It was a book of knights and fair maidens, one the old Sansa would have adored profoundly. So she dug out that long-forgotten girl and let her exclaim over the gift. "Thank you father, really. But I think I already found my saviour." She smiled and pecked him on the lips again before getting up. "I'll see you at breakfast then? I'll tell you about which one of these tales I read."

Lord Petyr stood up beside her and smiled a hopeful smile. "I look forward to it my dear." He hugged and kissed her once more before she skipped out the door.

Unlike the helpless girl, stuck in King's Landing, she knew the art of the players. _See Hound? They're no longer better liars than me._ She wondered what he'd say of her now. Was she still a Little Bird? _Yes_, she decided. _I am. But I'm not chirping what they tell me anymore, I'm singing my own song. I am no longer porcelain. I am steel. A bird still has talons and yet no one suspect them. Well, let everyone be fooled._

Even when she repeated words of strength to herself, she still feared the night to come. Kissing Petyr had been more than enough and she dreaded the possibility of feeling his wiry body against her in her bed, the hardness near his groin and the trail of saliva across her skin left by sloppy kisses. There was no way she could stay. She would not be locked here for the winter, when the nights were only getting longer.

Old Nan had it wrong. It wasn't the Others that she should have been telling horrible tales of, but stories of evil men who only dealt in treachery. They also come durning the night, but instead of giving you the mercy of death, they leave you with haunting memories and the sheer terror of knowing that it will only happen again.

With desperate hope she prayed to the old gods and the new. _Please keep him away._ And for once, they heard.


	3. Chapter 3

She rose early, before the sun peeked its radiant light over the tall mountains. Dreams of falling through the Moon Door had haunted her sleep, Littlefinger's face fading fast as she raced toward the rocks below. But now it was going to fade away as she left the Bloody Gates and Petyr's grasp.

Making herself ready, she bathed quickly and wore two sets of small clothes accompanied by woollen breeches under her shift. After donning a simple green dress, also of wool, she confirmed her story and set towards Petyr's chambers to join him to break the fast.

"Alayne my love, come in. How was your book?" Petyr crossed the room and embraced her.

"Quite enjoyable, it will make the days go by much faster."

"I thought it would help!" He exclaimed, clearly pleased at having chose a suitable gift for the young woman standing before him. "Tell me, which tale did you read?"

Sansa then retold one of the most typical stories of a knight and fair maiden. In truth, she had not read it last night, but the girl she was in Winterfell all those years ago had. She knew it well. But this Sansa knew better. True, valiant knights are far and few between. Even the one cloaked in white had proved black indeed. Except one. But even he was so dark that she hadn't been able to see the good long destroyed within his heart.

When the food arrived, she was too nervous to eat, but that fit into her story well enough. "Alayne," Petyr began, "are you not feeling well? You've hardly touched your food."

"I- I'm so sorry father. Umm- Well-" She hesitated. "My moon blood." She falsely admitted. Continuing, holding her head in apparent shame. "I just-"

"Oh of course. I understand." Petyr said almost comically. "Remember, I've had the pleasure of owning brothels. I'm no stranger to the ails of women."

Sansa blushed. "I forgot." She half-laughed. It was out of fear.

"Your maids told me you have been… different of late." This embarrassed them both.

"I'm so sorry. I should act more like a lady, but sometimes it's so hard!" It was hard to keep herself from rambling. "In all honesty, I want to go back to bed, and back to the book you gave me."

"Then go!" He was clearly amused by the situation. "I'll have Tanya come to look after you." Sansa grimaced. "Or not..."

"I know I shouldn't be like this, but I wanted to throw something at her last time she was in my room." This was actually the truth, and it had horrified Sansa.

Petyr laughed in full then. But when he saw her alarmed expression, he apologized. "Alas, no one shall go near you for fear of their life!"

"I'm not going to kill anyone!" She exclaimed, ashamed that she had mentioned it in the first place.

"Not yet dear." He said with a wink, escorting her to the door. "Perhaps you'll be feeling better by this evening, when the nausea passes."

"How did you… Oh. Right, brothels." Petyr laughed again.

"I'll have them make a meal from desserts. Does that suit?" He could be so caring. Why did she have to know all of his darkness? She couldn't accept him when she knew, she never would be able to.

She made herself giggle. "Yes. Very much. I look forward to it my Lord." Emphasizing the 'my' and planting a quick peck on his thin lips. As she was walking away, she thought of other kisses. The humiliating one with Tyrion, sloppy ones from Ser Dontos, and the Hound. _I should've gone._

When she reached her chamber, she frantically flew around the room gathering everything she would need, deciding what she wouldn't. Then she heard a knock on the door and froze. "Lady Alayne?" Someone asked from outside the door.

Sansa jumped into her bed, hiding the roll of clothing and sleeping pallet she had put together in the folds of her blankets. "Yes? What is it?" She grabbed the gift from Petyr and opened to random page.

A girl poked her head through the door. Not Tanya, thank goodness. She didn't know what it was about that one. "Lord Petyr sent me to stoke your fire. He noticed you were dressed for cold this morning." Sansa burrowed herself further into the blankets. She cursed her mistake knowing that she should've worn something prettier.

"Please. I must be coming down with something."

The girl looked at her and smiled knowingly. "Of course m'lady." Sansa blushed. "Shall I get the maester to prepare something for you? Milk of the poppy perhaps?"

"Oh no. I think I might go back to sleep." This was working out perfectly. "I'll ring for you when I wake. Perhaps I'll want some tea then."

"Yes m'lady." The girl replied, finished stoking the fire. "I hope you're feeling better soon." And she retreated from Sansa's room.

Sansa made herself wait a minute in her bed before getting up. Then she took her other dresses and stuffed them under her covers in the shape of someone sleeping. _That should buy me some time._

Proud of her work, she slipped out the door and into the dark hallway. Down the back stairs the went into the washing room. Luckily, it was the day to make bread for the week and most of the servants would be in the kitchens. She would just have to avoid that particuarily delicious smelling section of the castle.

Grabbing a heavy travelling cloak from a pile, she flung it around her shoulders, drew the hood up and exited through the side door.

A harsh wind and snow met her and she drew the cloak in tighter. It must've been for a man because it was much to long for Sansa's stature. Making her way to the back of the stable, she waited. Horror crept its way up her body and into her heart. _I mustn't think of it. I can't. It won't be much longer now. But what if I've been found? What would he do? No. I will not think of it._

Before long, she heard a giant crash from the courtyard, a horse's whinny and dear Podrick Payne's cries of apologies. _The seven bless him._ She had never thought she's be so happy to hear his voice.

Sneaking in the back door of the stable, she saw it was clear except for the overly large Lady. "Brienne!" She whispered and Brienne turned, looking half startled.

"Quickly now my Lady." Said Brienne, motioning to her tall grey mare.

"Here's my stuff." Sansa held out her roll. Brienne took it and set it by the pack horse.

"Up you get." Brienne grasped Sansa's waist, hoisted her behind the saddle and then turned to attach Sansa's roll to the small pack horse. "You'll need to keep your head down so they can't see your shape below. Good thing everyone is all bundled up lately." Sansa just nodded. She didn't think she'd be able to speak with her heart so high in her throat.

Brienne mounted next. Sansa slipped herself under Brienne's sleeved and clasped under cloak, covering both of their leg. Over that, the large travelling cloak was draped over the both of them, Sansa's head in Brienne's side. It was an extremely uncomfortable position for both of them and made the already unusually large woman look even bigger than normal. "Bloody hell. I'd rival the Mountain now." She declared, slightly amused. Sansa stayed quiet, trying desperately to blend into the natural slant of the outer cloak.

She could hear people moving toward the barn and Podrick still stammering his apologies. "Oh just get on your horse." She heard the Stable Master declare and the sounds of Podrick complying.

"Thank you for the the horse." Sansa felt Brienne motion to what she assumed was the mountain pony of a pack horse. "Need more stuff for this time of season."

"In my opin'n, y' shouldn't be travl'n at all now." The gruff Stable Master barked.

"Just back south. Home to Tarth where it's much warmer." Brienne replied quickly. "Come on, let's get going Pod. Before the sun gets any higher."

"Y-yes. I ag-gree." Podrick sounded almost eager and nervous to get out as Sansa felt.

The horses moved out, a four beat walk, then a two beat trot across the courtyard. The jolting was excruciating, especially for Sansa's face. But even so, she kept quiet and knew she would for as long as she had to. The pain was nothing compared to the freedom she would feel when she put the Bloody Gates and Petyr behind her. Yes, Petyr would be behind her. He'd chase after them, Sansa knew, but it would be worth it. And now she would do anything to stay out of his slithering grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lady Sansa?" She heard Brienne inquire after what seemed an hour.

"Yes?" Sansa replied softly. Brienne slowed her mount to a stop.

"You can get out of my inner cloak now. It will be much easier to travel then."

"Oh thank the seven!" Sansa exclaimed. "That was brutal!" She laughed then and Brienne along with her, expelling the nervous energy bundled up inside them.

"Agreed."

"Hello Podrick! Good to see you." Sansa smiled at him from under Brienne's large cloak.

"M-my Lady." He seemed startled at her sudden appearance.

"He'll be after us." She said to Brienne. But the warrior already knew.

It was a grim thought to all. "I know." And she kicked her horse into a canter. They travelled all through the night, fast through the snow and wind. It was only before first light, that they were able to stop in a village for a moments rest. There they packed hay and bought a new horse for Pod since his blew a few hours earlier. Brienne would've preferred to buy new horses for all of them, but there wasn't enough horses or time available.

So on they went. Horses and riders alike ever pushing forward. Sansa eventually moved over to the little black mare when they had a chance to stop and rearrange the packs. In her head, she named the feisty animal Arya. Half the size of the larger horses, she drove through the snow with determination, too stubborn to stop.

When the sun set on another day, they were fighting to stay in their saddles. But they managed to push on for another couple hours before exhaustion forced them to rest, however frightened they were. So they made their way off the trail and into the thick woods. Not bothering to even make a fire, they set watches and soon were fast asleep.

It was snowing with a new urgency when they when found their way back to the road. Stiff and sore, Sansa sat a little Arya, wincing with every stride. It had been so long since she had ridden, and she couldn't even think of a time that she had ever ridden in such necessity. It was all she could do to ignore the pain. _I'm okay. It won't last forever. Wolves are tough and I'm a wolf. I'm a _**_direwolf_**_._

They all prayed that the unspoken threat plaguing their minds had not caught up with them, that the snow had covered their tracks and they had been forced to rest. But on they trotted, cantering when they could, down through the windy pass through the Vale. Danger pressed on them from every side: Petyr at their tales, mountain men scattered all over and now the heavy snow was another torment.

Only once did they encounter the infamous men of the hills. Brienne had shouted such a war cry it had startled Sansa. Two of the five men had fallen to her and one to Podrick before they ran, not wanted such a challenge. After that, they glimpsed another small group. This one however, did not bother the fleeing party.

Long days and short nights wore on them and their horses. They ate in their saddles, and slept sometimes. When they did stop to rest, they made no fire. Brienne and Podrick obviously had the worst time with this, shivering in their cloaks. Pacing during their watches. Sansa was surprisingly comfortable to her surprise. _It's like home. Winter is coming._

Constant terror drove them, but they made it out of east road and the Vale, thankfully staying far enough ahead of Petyr's party that was sure behind. From there, Brienne pointed them south.

"Quiet Isle will give us sanctuary. And I know the Elder Brother will not reveal our presence, the brothers are kept from most outside events."

Sansa remembered Brienne telling her about Quiet Isle. Well, telling her would not be the best way to put it. The large lady of Tarth had quickly informed her that her youngest sister had been alive much longer than Sansa had assumed. The older lady Stark had wanted to press for more, but talk was not exactly easy, jolting about on horseback. Brienne had promised to fill her in one they reached sanctuary and that had to be good enough for Sansa.

It was early dawn by the time they reached the path of the faith, as the tide was far out at that time. Brienne was not confident enough to attempt to cross on her own, so they dismounted to stretch their legs and think of a plan. They needn't have even taken the time to do that small act, as a two brothers emerged from a hidden forest path and drew near.

"Good brothers!" Brienne exclaimed. "We have need of refuge, three servants of the seven." One brother motioned to his mouth and nodded his head. Brienne thanked him and they started on their way.

The horses were clearly glad to be walking so calmly, after the crazed chase out of the Vale. Sansa was pleased to walk as well, it provided blessed relief for her sore behind and stretched the kinks wound so deeply by long days in the saddle. But being so close to their goal and at a such a slow pace caused terror to wind its way around her throat. The thought that the party chasing them would have time to catch up and see their crossing terrified her to no end.

"How much further Brienne?" She inquired to the large lady in front of her, with Podrick bringing up the rear.

"Not much. We'll be there soon I promise, and then we can finally rest." Brienne was a lady and she was tougher than many men. But in spite of this, their journey had taken a great toll on her. On all of them. _Poor Podrick._ He hadn't said anything in a long while. _He'll feel better after a good, hot meal and a long sleep. We all will._

When they reached the Isle, brothers took their horses and the others lead them away to the houses. Brienne had requested that they be allowed to rest before meeting with the Elder Brother. Sansa was glad for this. She wasn't sure if she would have even been able to tell a coherent story.

So with Brienne, she made her way into a beehive-like dwelling. "I think I'll eat after." Sansa declared. Brienne only nodded her head before she lay down on her bed. "Thank you." Former Alayne whispered as she settled into the comfiest thing she had felt in days, and then she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sansa woke up, a fire was crackling merrily in the corner of her room and it was dark outside. She closed her eyes again, vaguely remembering being fed, and making water while still half asleep. When she made an effort to move, her body screamed in protest and she gasped in response. "Oh!" Slowly she counted to ten, breathing deeper with each increasing number. Then she threw herself up from her warm enclosure, stretching her poor torn muscles. Sitting on the edge of the bed she inwardly sobbed. _I bet Lady never felt this sore. _Again counting to ten, she forced her self up.

Walking slowly around the small room, she cautiously moved her limbs and sought to regain her body's motion. "Eugh, I'm hungry." She said out loud finally, facing the new dress and robes someone must have brought while she was sleeping. It was rough spun wool, not dyed or cut to any recallable style. A part within her sighed, wishing she didn't have to give up all her fineries, but her now realistic attitude was grateful for new clothing at all.

Carefully, she slipped on the dress and laced up the front. She remembered Brienne helping her out of the green wool one she had worn down from the Vale. _Where is Brienne?_ Grabbing the brown cloak, she drew it around her and headed out the door to explore.

The sun had not set long ago, she could tell by the way the glowing light danced around the western horizon. This made it easier to find her way. _We came from there,_ she murmured to herself, getting her bearings. _So that must be the stables._ She made a mental note of the the large barn, and told herself that she would visit little Arya with a few carrots or apples.

A brother in brown drew near, his back stooped, yet stride unhindered. "Excuse me," Sansa started, "have you seen the Lady Brienne?" The old man's cheerful green eyes smiled and he nodded, motioning for Sansa to follow him. She thanked him as her courtesies schooled her to and began to walk again.

Further up the Isle was a larger dwelling that would be the brother's quarters from what Sansa could deduct. Below her were many farming terraces. Some held winter plants, tough bushes growing close to the ground. She recognized them from Winterfell. When they would go out, they clung to the rocky soil and shadows. Her mother told her that they grew surprisingly sweet berries, but only after the winter had had seen many moons.

It took around fifteen minutes for Sansa and the older brother to reach the other side of the Isle. When he stopped in front of what looked like a cave, Sansa was confused. But the bother knocked and the door was shortly opened to reveal a warm dwelling place within.

"Sansa?" She heard Brienne question from inside.

"Brienne! I was almost worried when I awoke."

"I'm so sorry, the Elder Brother sought me to sup with him." She motioned to a large man in his forties.

"Lady Sansa, it is so good to finally meet you." He took her hand and guided her further into the cave, thanking the older brother Jack for bringing her.

Sansa was nervous. She had denied who she was for so long, scared that if someone found out, they would try to sell her off. Now this unknown man called her by name. As if Brienne could read her thoughts, she assured Sansa that the Elder Brother had no reason to betray their trust, as the Faith was respected by all the kings. She smiled at the large lady, so thankful for all she had done to help her escape.

"Come Sansa, eat. You must be starved." The Elder Brother motioned to a pot of stew over the fire and a plate of rolls on the table. She quickly helped herself, filling her bowl to the rim. "Lady Brienne has already told me the exciting tale of your escape. I'm glad you made it down without mishap. And in that time! It's quite a feat." Sansa only smiled between mouthfuls. "The thing I don't understand though, is why you needed to leave. Lord Baelish kept you from Cersei, you must've been safe in his company."

Sansa stopped eating and slowly swallowed, allowing the moments to pass before she shook her head. "By day, I was a title to Littlefinger. By night…" She looked in the Elder Brother's eyes. "By night I was my mother. His one love. I was an object for his sick fantasies and I was powerless. I had already been helpless with Joffrey and was sick of it." She began to eat once more.

The Elder Brother opened his mouth, as if he wished to say something, anything to respond. But Sansa looked up at Brienne. The large lady's eyes were rimmed with tears. The sight of which might have looked weird if her face was not so completely set with compassion. It was that loving expression which brought down Sansa's composure. Silent tears rolled down her face and into her thick stew. She wiped them away and continued to eat.

"You have refuge here." The man finally said and Sansa smiled again.

She had another bowl before she could not possibly eat another bite. No more words were exchanged, but the three of them sat there silently, listening to the popping and snapping of the fire. When Sansa finally rose, she asked where to find the kitchens to get something for her little mare. "Arya…" She said slowly. "Brienne! You promised to tell me about Arya!"

It was the Elder Brother who spoke. "We believe she found passage to one of the free cities. Braavos most likely. But that was a long time ago child."

"It's better than nothing. Who told you anyway? Was it reliable?"

"It was the Hound." Brienne responded.

"The Hound?" Sansa could not believe her ears. "Why would Sandor know anything about Arya?"

"He was trying to ransom her, but he died before he could find any of your family." Brienne again answered her inquiry.

"Wait." This wasn't right. "He's… He's gone?" There was no way._ Nothing could kill the Hound._ But the real thing that shocked Sansa was how much it upset her.

"My Lady?" Brienne's voice was soft.

"He just… He protected me. That's all." She tripped over the words, her hands rubbing her face. "I'm going to see Arya now." When she saw their questioning looks she told them that it was her mare's name. And then she was out the door.

Two steps and she could feel the tears rising. Five steps and her breath was ragged, and she sobbed. She kept on walking, tears running down her face._ I don't understand. It has been years. I barely even knew him_. But she knew deep within her heart that he had been her hope. When she thought of her protector, she had always seen his face. She had even imagined it was him rather than Petyr at times, but she knew that the Hound would never have done that. He didn't. The night that the Blackwater burned and the sky was lit green, she thought that he had meant to take her maidenhood. But he had only taken a song. _And a kiss._

Drying off her tears, she entered the cookhouse and asked after some carrots and a lantern. With those, she made her way down the hill again, past where she had slept for a day and a half, to the large stable. It was dark, and there were no brothers around. Sansa slipped through the small side door, and held her lantern up. The light spilled over moving figures on either side while soft nickers greeted her. "Arya?" She called.

Then there was a scream. A horrible, tortured scream, coupled with a heavy thumps and frantic movements from a far room. _That's a horse._ She thought, amazed. Slowly she made her way to the end of the row, stopping to give carrots to Brienne's mare and Podrick's gelding as well. The horse within the room continued to stomp and snort.

"Hey girl!" She called to her small black mare, giving her the rest of the carrots. Her shaggy fur felt rough on Sansa's hands, but Sansa knew it was a real winter's fur. "You won't get cold too easily, huh Arya?" The little mare blew a happy noise and continued to munch on her treat. Sansa found a brush and began to groom her long coat. "Who's the trouble maker over there?" The mare only nuzzled her back in return.

Long minutes passed as Sansa stared at the door, which held the wild horse. It obviously wasn't a proper horse stall, rather, just something that could contain it. Sansa was fascinated. She put down her brush and slowly moved across the walkway. Her lantern's light flickered and twisted, casting her large shadow on the wall. When she was at the door, she pressed her eyes to a small crack, wishing to see what the room contained. It was too dark. Quickly she drew back and grabbed her lantern, the horse inside trumpeted in return. Sansa's heart hammered in her chest. She had to see this horse. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to.

Setting the lantern down by the door, she undid the latch as quietly as she could. Her hands shook. Grabbing the handle, she opened it a crack and peered in. The light danced on the stallion's night black coat. Sansa opened the door wider. The horse was glossy and well groomed, but marked with many scars. _It's a war horse._ Sansa realized with surprise. _What are she brothers doing with a war horse? _She wondered and pushed the door all the way open. The large horse tossed his head and snorted softly. _Stranger._

She remembered the Hound sitting astride this very horse. _He's scarred too, just like his owner is. Was_. She stepped into the stall, but before she could go any further, a large hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her back.


End file.
